xworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Germania
}} General Information The Federated States of Germania (FSG) is a loose confederation of sovereign states in Europe. It is comprised of 22 member states: Free State of Anhalt (Freistaat Anhalt), Free State of Baden (Freistaat Baden), Free State of Bavaria (Freistaat Bayern), Free Hanseatic City of Bremen (Freier Hansestadt Bremen),People's State of Brandenburg (Volksstaat Brandenburg), Free State of Brunswick (Freistaat Braunschweig), Free Hanseatic City of Greifswald (Freier Hansestadt Greifswald), Free Hanseatic City of Hamburg (Freier Hansestadt Hamburg), Free State of Hannover (Freistaat Hannover), People's State of Hessen (Volksstaat Hessen), Free Hanseatic City of Luebeck (Freier Hansestadt Lübeck), Free State of Mecklenburg (Freistaat Mecklenburg), Free State of Oldenburg (Freistaat Oldenburg), Free State of the Rhineland (Freistaat Rheinland), Free Hanseatic City of Rostock (Freier Hansestadt Rostock), Free State of the Saar (Freistaat Saarland), Free State of Saxony (Freistaat Sachsen), Free State of Schleswig-Holstein (Freistaat Schleswig-Holstein), Free Hanseatic City of Stralsund (Freier Hansestadt Stralsund), People's State of Thuringia (Volksstaat Thüringen), People's State of Westphalia (Volksstaat Westfalen) and People's State of Wuerttemberg (Volksstaat Württemberg). The administrative capital of the FSG is Bonn, in Rhineland. Government There is no 'federal government' in the FSG as such; rather, the heads of state of the constituent states meet periodically to discuss issues of collective interest, who are generally known as the Bundesvorsitzende ("Federal Chairmen"); their meetings are known as the Bundesrat der Staatsvorsitzenden ("Federal Council of State Chairmen"). The FSG is, in practice, an economic and customs union between the sovereign member states. While the larger member states may have their own embassies and consulates in foreign countries, the FSG does maintain diplomatic missions to most countries of the world, which serve to represent those FSG states that do not maintain a mission of their own in that particular country. Similarly, foreign countries may maintain embassies or consulates in individual FSG member states, while Permanent Foreign Diplomatic Missions to the FSG in Bonn provide consular and diplomatic services to those FSG member states in which the respective foreign country does not maintain a representative office. History The FSG was formed in 1944, following the end of the Second Great War in the Central Theatre, in which the German Empire under Adolf Hitler, following the successful Anschluss of Austria in 1937, attempted to occupy the region of Czechia known as the Sudetenland, which had a significant German minority. Hitler presented a set of demands to the Czechs, which included annexation to Germany of the Sudetenland; the United Kingdom, hoping to preserve peace in Europe, recommended to the Czechs to accept the terms. However, the Czechs, whose military forces were equal in number and superior in equipment to the German military, decided to resist; they were supported in this decision by France and Hungary. Hitler launched an invasion, which was repulsed by the combination of Czech and Hungarian arms; the Czechs and Hungarians pressed into Germany, joined by France, the UK and the CSA and, near the end of the war, the USSR. Following the German surrender on March 27, 1942, the territory of the German Empire was divided into zones of occupation between the victorious Allied powers - the UK, the USSR, France, the CSA, Czechia and Hungary. During this time, the state organs of united Germany were dismantled and independent statelets were set up by the occupying powers as sovereign states; these states were based on the old electorates that existed prior to the end of the First Great War. Simultaneously, the framework for a loose economic alliance between the newly-(re)created states was built, formally becoming the FSG in 1944. The regions of the former German Empire under Soviet occupation - Silesia, Pomerania and Danzig - did not join the FSG, and were instead absorbed into the Polish Soviet Socialist Republic. The Lausitz region - which fell into the Czech Zone of Occupation - with its Slavic-speaking Sorbian population was set up as the independent Lusatia and did not join the FSG. Unlike the other states set up by the occupying powers, Lusatia was and is permitted to maintain a fully-equipped standing army and air force. Similarly to the Lausitz, the Carinthia region of Austria - which was the CSA Zone of Occupation - was set up as the independent state of Slovenia. The states of the FSG were forbidden by terms of the peace treaty from rearming, being allowed only lightly-armed national police forces and forbidden from owning combat aircraft. The occupying powers maintain military bases in the states covering their former zones of occupation. Allied Zones of Occupation, 1942-1944 The territory of Germany after the Armistice was divided into Zones of Occupation as follows: The UK was assigned the territories that became the states of Anhalt, Bremen, Greifswald, Hamburg, Hannover, Luebeck, Mecklenburg, Rostock, Schleswig-Holstein and Stralsund. Into the French Zone fell the territories that became the states of Baden, Brunswick, Hessen, Oldenburg, Rheinland, Saar, Westphalia and Wuerttemberg. The Hungarian Zone covered the future states of Bavaria and Thuringia, along with Austria, which was re-established as a sovereign state. The Czechs administered the regions which became the states of Brandenburg and Saxony, and created independent Lusatia from the Lausitz region. The Soviet Zone was the easternmost regions of Germany - Silesia, Pomerania and Danzig, which were added to the territory of the Polish SSR. Lastly, the Confederate States of America administered the Carinthia region of Austria, out of which was formed the Republic of Slovenia. Category:Nations